Doctor Who and the Star Wars Galaxy Adventure
by Violet-Stripe-04
Summary: After the Doctor exterminated Davros, he tries to escape the Dalek fleet. However, a plasma blast sends him to a place that existed a long time a go, in a galaxy far far away. Will the Doctor save this new universe from multiple threats of evil, or will a ripple in time cause universal destruction?
1. Chapter 1 - The Great Escape

The T.A.R.D.I.S. was flying through space with a Dalek fleet trailing behind it, and The Doctor was pacing back and forth as Clara manned the control board. The Doctor was thinking out loud, "Of course. Every time I kill Davros, his fleet comes after me like a squirrel going after a man covered in peanut butter."

Clara smirked and said, "Raggedy man, I thought you hated peanut butter." The Doctor stopped pacing and stared at Clara. "I do, but now is not the time to point that out. Increase the speed and drop the polarity." Clara pushed some buttons, pulled a lever and the T.A.R.D.I.S. took of with an even faster speed, pulling The Doctor off his feet. "Gently next time" The Doctor told Clara.

The Doctor got up and looked at a computer screen to check the distance between him and the Daleks and saw that they picked up speed too. He pulled the screen away and pointed to Clara. "Faster" he said. Clara pulled another lever and the T.A.R.D.I.S. went even faster, but the Daleks were still close behind them.

"Faster" The Doctor called again. Clara shook her head. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. is too unstable" she started to say. "If we go any faster, the box will fall apart, or will be going so fast, that we'll evaporate into thin air." The Doctor made an angry face. "If we don't even attempt to try, then we'll be dead either way, pull it." Clara pulled the lever and suddenly the T.A.R.D.I.S. stopped.

"We're dead" Clara said. "Dead, dead, very very dead." The Doctor froze and held up a finger. "Wait for it" he said quietly. There was silence for a second. "We have enough durability" The Doctor continued. Clara made a confused face. "Durability for what" she asked. The Doctor pulled out a blue plasma orb from his coat pocket. "what's that" Clara asked. The Doctor smiled. "It's a little something I found on The Planet of Daleks" The Doctor answered. "If used at the right time, it could get us away from the Daleks, but it will take us to a different timeline."

The Doctor was just about to throw it at the floor, but looked at Clara and said, "On my mark, pull the lever and I'll smash the orb and we'll see what happens." The Doctor counted in his head and then there was silence again. The only thing that could be heard was the Daleks shooting at the box. Clara had her hand on the lever and The Doctor had the orb ready. The Doctor counted, "3...2...1..." He through the orb at the floor. "Now" he shouted and within milliseconds, Clara pulled the lever and the T.A.R.D.I.S. took off in a bind of white light. They went into Hyper Space.

The T.A.R.D.I.S jumped out of Hyper Space and begun hurdling towards a brown sandy planet. The Doctor was holding onto the railing near the consol. "Hold on" he yelled to Clara. She grabbed another railing and the box made contact with the ground of the planet. Then, The Doctor and Clara stepped outside and had a look around.

"Where are we" Clara asked. The Doctor picked up some sand and inspected it like he was searching for something on it. "What's wrong" Clara asked again. The Doctor turned around and glared at Clara. "Look at this sand" he said. Clara looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, it's just sand" she responded.

He glared at her again. "Ha ha, yes" he started, " but, it's not like the sand on a beach on Earth." He dropped the sand and stared at her. "We are in a different timeline." Clara looked out him crazily again. "You got all of that out of just looking at dirt" she asked. The Doctor sighed. "That, and the speeding hovercraft heading our way gave me a hint" he said.

A speeder zoomed by them and Clara was surprised. The speeder turned around and went back to The Doctor and Clara. I man hopped out of the speeder and walk over towards them. "You're in the wrong place to be wearing a suit, dude" the man said. The Doctor put his hands on the man's shoulders. "Where are we" he asked.

The man smiled and said, "You're on the planet, Mos Eisley. My name is Luke Skywalker." The Doctor quickly released his hands and smiled. "Of course" he started to say, " it's so obvious. I'm The Doctor and this is my assistant, Clara Oswald." Luke shook both their hands. "Pleasure to meet you both" he said with a grin. Luke hopped back into his speeder and started the engine. "I need to head back home now, maybe I'll see you two around" he said. Then he drove away.

"Doctor, have you been here before" Clara asked. The Doctor jumped for joy. "I thought this place was just a legend, but now I see it's real" he said. "We're in the universe of Star Wars."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Trip in a Strange Land

The Doctor ran inside the T.A.R.D.I.S and grabbed sunglasses. He put them on and ran back outside on the sandy desert planet, Mos Eisley. "Well," he started, "let's go exploring." Clara stopped and looked around. "But there's nothing here but sand" she stated. The Doctor turned to face Clara. He had nothing but a smile on his face. "Oh, there is more than just sand alright!" he exclaimed. He started walking, and Clara followed. "The places I follow him to and he doesn't even tell me what we're doing" she muttered to herself. "Star Wars? I saw that movie when I was a kid…how could all of this be real?"

Eventually, The Doctor and Clara made their way to the outer rim of Tatooine. As they were walking, they saw Luke again. He was looking through his binoculars as if he was looking for something. The Doctor and his companion walked over to Luke to investigate. "You there" The Doctor said. "Did you lose something?" Luke turned around and saw them. "Yeah" he replied. "I'm looking for two droids me and my uncle bought yesterday. They disappeared." He put his binoculars back on and kept looking. Clara looked at The Doctor. She could see how he happy he was, and amazed by what's happening.

Clara pulled The Doctor aside to talk to him privately. "We should not be here" she said. "If we do anything to interfere with the storyline, it could change how the entire movie plays out." The Doctor's smile faded as he thought about it a little. After thinking it through, he replied. "This isn't just a movie, Clara. To these people, it's real. As long as the ending doesn't change, we'll have nothing to worry about. In the meantime, let's have some fun with this." He turned to face Luke, but he wasn't there. He disappeared. The Doctor looked around and saw that Luke did not disappear, he was moved. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the ground where he stood moments ago. "Hmmmm…" he said. "He couldn't have gone far." With his screwdriver, he follows the tracks.

He found Luke, but he was unconscious. "Tusken Raiders…" The Doctor muttered to himself. Clara had the same expression on her face as The Doctor, the face of worry. "Is he all right?" she asked. The Doctor nodded his head as a man wearing a brown hood walked over to them. He pulled off the hood and revealed his white short hair and goatee. "Ben Kenobi, I presume" The Doctor said. Ben nodded with confusion. "Who are you" he asked, "and why are you wearing those strange clothes?"

The Doctor chuckled slightly. "It's a long story" he replied, "but let me just say, I'm a huge fan." He shook Ben's hand. Ben looked at him like he was crazy. "And before you ask" The Doctor started, "yes, I'm a mad mad man." Ben looked down at Luke. "Let's take him to his home" he said. The Doctor and Clara nodded and helped Ben carry Luke back to his speeder. The Doctor hopped into the driver's seat. "I've always wanted to drive one of these" he said with a smile. He started the speeder and took off.

They arrived at Luke's house. Ben carried Luke inside while The Doctor and Clara searched for the droids. "Something isn't right" Clara started, "this isn't part of the movie." The Doctor looked over his shoulder to see her and her worried expression. "Relax" he replied, "all we have to do is find the droids and get back to our timeline before anything else unexpected happens." He started the speeder and drove off into the desert of Tatooine. "I've got a bad feeling about this" Clara said. The Doctor laughed. "That's Han's line" he said.


	3. Chapter 3 - Access Denied?

Later that day, when R2-D2 and C-3PO were returned to Luke's home, Luke decides to clean the droids up. While Luke was cleaning R2, the droid let out a bunch of beeping noises and high pitched sounds. "What's he saying?" asked Luke. The Doctor chuckled and responded to his question. "He says that he has an important transmission to play." Everyone in the room stared at The Doctor with wide eyes. Clara glared at him, as if she told him that he shouldn't have said that. "What? I speak droid" he said smoothly. All eyes in the room shifted back to R2, as the little blue and white droid played the holographic transmission.

There was a girl speaking. She began speaking. "General Kenobi. Years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." The transmission ended. "Who was that?" Luke asked. "That was Princess Leia Organa" Ben answered. "She's been captured by the Galactic Empire."

The Doctor couldn't help but clap his hands. "And so the plot has been set" he said. Clara glared at him again. She pulled him aside. "Doctor!" she said angrily and quietly. "We can't intervene with any more of the story, we could seriously mess things up!" The Doctor's smile faded, knowing that his companion might be right. He looked over at Luke. "I apologize to interrupt" he started, "but me and Clara should be going now. We have a lot of important things to take care of." Luke nodded and both The Doctor and Clara exited Luke's home and headed towards the T.A.R.D.I.S.

They stepped inside the time machine, it was in the same condition as they left it in. "Let's just go back to our timeline before anything else goes wrong" Clara said. The Doctor nodded and pulled some levers and pushed some buttons and the T.A.R.D.I.S. made the sound it makes when taking off. "I love that sound" The Doctor stated. Suddenly, the machine shook, knocking both him and Clara off their feet. "Was that supposed to happen?" Clara asked. The Doctor got up. "Most certainly not!" he replied. Warning signals and flashing red lights went off. "We're being blocked" The Doctor said. "What do you mean we're being blocked?" Clara asked. The Doctor looked at the console screen. "Someone is denying our request to jump" he replied. The T.A.R.D.I.S. made its landing noises and stopped moving.

The Doctor steps out side of his ship and finds that it has landed in the lobby deck of the Millennium Falcon. "Well that can't be right" he said. He looked around, then mutters to himself. "We're stuck here until we can find another dimensional orb...great, JUST great!"

He runs back inside. Clara had a scared expression. "Are we stuck here?" she asked. The Doctor looked down and nodded. "Damn." The Doctor looked at his console again. He typed a few things on the keyboard and looked at the screen. "Yup" he said, "we gotta find another dimensional orb to go back." Clara looked scarred. "And where is one?" she asked. He paused when he read the results. "It's on the Death Star…" Clara gulped. She started shaking until she finally said: "We're doomed."


End file.
